Mushu's Herbal Remedies
by Goldenfightergirl
Summary: Written for Qoheleth/Elle Haddebarim's "Great Princess Hiccup Puzzle". Mulan, Honorary Disney Princess woke up on the day of the ball with a bad case of hiccups. Who does she turn to for help? Well Mushu, of course!


**Mulan's introduction to 'The Great Princess hiccup Puzzle' that is hosted by Elle Haddebarim aka Qoheleth.**

 **Prompt: Yzma, a self-proclaim evil sorceress, is belittled and shunned by the other evil sorceresses. In petty revenge, Yzma decided to show them all by cursing all the princesses attending the Disney Princess Ball. On the day of the Princess Ball, the 14 honored Disney Princesses wake up to a never ending case of hiccups!**

 **Mushu's Herbal Remedies**

It was a beautiful morning in China as orange rays peaked over the fields. The sun was beginning to rise; the birds were singing, and I was having the most wonderful dream.

"Mulan! Get up, you're late for your chores!" No, Mama! Why?! I was sleeping. ("Hic!")

"I'm up! I'm up." I rolled over pulling my blanket over my head. I did not want to do chores. I just want to ("Hic!") sleep in. I blearily looked up at my ceiling with my face still covered, unable to muster the energy to get up. Before I got ("Hic!") comfortable, I heard claws scraping across the floor. Peeking out from under my blanket I saw a blur dart in ("Hic!") my room.

Oh, no.

"Bark, bark!" The small blur crashed into my room before taking a running leap at me. I tried to dodge it, but ended up getting my limbs tangled in my blanket.

"Oof! Little Brother!" I laughed as I pushed the little dog off my stomach. This little dog is my best friend. Little Brother ("Hic!") can be a little excitable when he wanted. I watched as the brown and white dog jumped around me in ("Hic!") joy. I just knew that my mother sent him to wake me up. Knowing that I won't be able to ("Hic!") sleep with Little Brother in the room, I got up and went to my dresser with my work clothes.

("Hic!") I picked out a similar outfit to what I wore when I went into the army. It was ("Hic!") more brown than white with a green outline. To top off it off, I wore my black kung fu shoes. As I ("Hic!") shoved the last shoe on my foot, I heard another shout from Mama again.

"Mulan!"

"I'm going Mama! 'Hic!'." Why can't I have one day to relax? You would think that once I saved China, I could at least ("Hic!") spend some quality time with my bed. I looked towards my lonely futon. It calls to me. It wants me ("Hic!") to come back.

I turned away before I could be tempted.

Walking out of my ("Hic!") room, I closed the flimsy door behind me, but not before I nudged Little Brother ("Hic!") out. As I walked outside and breathed in the fresh air, I let out a mighty yawn ("Hic!"). Ouch, that one actually hurt. I patted my chest to try and relieve the pain a bit. Sighing, I decided ("Hic!") to get my chores over and done with. I walked over to the family store house and opened the large ("Hic!") wooden doors.

Inside, I saw the barrels of harvested food we have this season and hay bales. I looked to ("Hic!") the right and saw what I was looking for, and removed a bag of chicken feed for our chickens. Grabbing ("Hic!") the bag, I heft it over my shoulder, and walked to the chicken pen.

The chickens fluttered around me, and ("Hic!") clucking at my feet. I spread a couple of handfuls of feed to the hungry chickens, and went back inside ("Hic!") to put away the bag. After dropping off the bag, I walked over to the hay that was kept for ("Hic!") Khan.

As a treat, I grabbed a carrot from one of the baskets we harvested this season. I'm pretty sure ("Hic!") Khan would love it. I slipped the carrot in my pocket, and grabbed a hay bale for my horse. ("Hic!")

"Oh Khan, guess who?" I dropped the hay bale in front of him, and waited for him to greet me. ("Hic!") Khan didn't even look at me as he lowered his neck to eat. I pouted and crossed my arms at ("Hic!") him. He didn't even acknowledge my pout.

"Oh, I guess all you want is to eat some hay. And here 'Hic!' I thought it would be nice to give you a treat. Oh well, I guess I'll just eat it myself." ("Hic!") I pulled out the carrot and took a little bite at the tip.

From the corner of my eye, I ("Hic!") saw Khan's ears twitched at the snapping sound the carrot made when I took the bite. Haha, I got him. ("Hic!") Neighing, Khan tried to cozy up to me, butting his head against my chest. Gently, I pushed his head away ("Hic!") from me, and I turned away from him nibbling on the carrot.

"Oh, I see how it is. If I 'Hic!' don't have a treat for you, you would just ignore me; huh?" I gave Khan a stern look. Guilty, he ("Hic!") tried to give me an innocent look, but I wasn't buying it. I think Mushu has been a bad influence ("Hic!") on him.

After seeing his trick not work, Khan just gave me the saddest look I ever seen on a ("Hic!") horse. Well that's new. I laughed at him. He took this as encouragement, and even got tears to come out ("Hic!") of his eyes.

"Aw, you silly horse, I wasn't going to keep it. Here." I tossed the carrot at him, ("Hic!") and watched as he caught it in the air with one bite. Shaking my head at his antics, I just ("Hic!") smiled.

Giving Khan a kiss on the head I looked up at the sky to see the sun's position. Hmm, ("Hic!") I think I have enough time to clean the shrine.

I patted Khan on the head before heading to the ("Hic!") family shrine. Normally, father would clean the shrine, but he's getting on in years.

This was one chore I do ("Hic!") not mind doing. Ever since I left to take my father's place in the war, I learned how to appreciate ("Hic!") the little things in life. It was nice to know that our ancestors are always watching us. Especially the family ("Hic!") guardians. I have to say, my favorite is Mushu. Even if he can be a bit much at times.

Grabbing ("Hic!") a bamboo broom, I swept the dust and leaves from the shrine and polished the old memorial stones. I looked ("Hic!") left and right to make sure I didn't miss anything. Seeing that nothing was out of place, I lit a ("Hic!") new incense in front of each marker for my ancestors. A sense of calm flowed through my body, and I ("Hic!") breathed in the relaxing smell of incense.

Silently, I clapped my hands in front of me as I knelt in ("Hic!") front of the main shrine. I let go of the clap and bowed down while placing my hands on the ("Hic!") floor before rising up again. I did this two more times before finishing my prayer.

I was taught from a young age ("Hic!") to always respect the dead, and to always have honor for your family. I never understood it when I was younger, ("Hic!") but now I know what it truly means to bring honor to my family.

I got up on my feet, ("Hic!") and walked out of the shrine. It's been hours since I first woke up, and I built up quite an ("Hic!") appetite. Whistling cheerfully, I walked back inside for breakfast. I hope Mama made my favorite.

Greeting my family, I sat ("Hic!") down and tried to quietly eat my breakfast at the table. Hmm, rice porridge, not my favorite. ("Hic!") I winced as I let out a loud hiccup. Ignoring the looks I got from my family, I tried sipping ("Hic!") my morning tea to get rid of my hiccups. I failed miserably.

"Mulan, are you okay? How long have you had the hiccups?" my father asked me. I looked away from him while untucking a strand of hair to hide from his look. ("Hic!") I saw my mother give me a stern look from across the table for my actions.

"Um, well, since this 'Hic!' morning. I'm okay. I'm pretty sure it'll go away before Shang and I leave for the ball. 'Hic!'." The other three occupants looked at me with disbelief.

I looked away from my parents to finish my food in ("Hic!") an effort to get away from their questions, but before I could; my head was jerked to the side in ("Hic!") a painful angle. "Ack!"

"Mother." I saw my father, Fa Zhou sighed as he saw Grandmother manhandle me. I tried ("Hic!") to plead at him to help me, but he ignored the look and took a spoonful of porridge.

With a ("Hic!") beady eye, Grandma Fa inspected me at an uncomfortable closeness. She touched and poked a various spots on my face ("Hic!") and gripped my neck before opening my mouth. She even pulled my tongue to look at my taste buds. ("Hic!")

With the release of her hand, I shut my mouth pulling my head away from her; all the while rubbing ("Hic!") Ouch! I think I bite my tongue. While I was distracted with my poor tongue, my parents stared at Grandmother ("Hic!") as they waited for her 'questionable' wisdom.

The minutes ticked by as we waited for her. With my hiccups interrupting ("Hic!") the silence.

"Well, mother?" My mother, Fa Li asked Grandmother. Mama always seemed to have an exasperated look on her ("Hic!") face when Grandmother does something weird.

"Wha? Oh, she has the hiccups." The three of us almost fell down at ("Hic!") that answer. We already knew that! Way to state the obvious.

"Go pray to the ancestors, they can help you." ("Hic!") Before I could finish my food I was shooed off by Grandmother to pray again while hiccupping. I almost dropped ("Hic!") my bowl at the force of her push.

I sighed and gave up fighting her, "Fine." I growled in frustration, ("Hic!") as I stomped my way back to the shrine. Reaching the shrine I tried to calm myself before the ancestors. ("Hic!") I don't know how long I was there praying to the ancestors before I was almost scared to death. ("Hic!")

"Hey there, Mulan!" Focused as I was, I didn't noticed Mushu sneaking up on me.

"Ahhh! Mushu! 'Hic!' Don't do that!" My little red guardian watched as I jumped up in fright with amusement along with the unseen ("Hic!") Fa ancestors. My poor heart, it felt like it was trying to escape my chest from Mushu's scare. ("Hic!")

"I see you got a bad case of hiccups." He leaned against the main memorial of the first Fa ancestor while he said this to me. He had a smug ("Hic!") grin on his face as he chuckled lightly at me.

A little annoyed, I gave him a dirty look for stating the obvious. "'Hic!' I had it since this morning. Mushu, you got to help me! I can't go to the ball 'Hic!' with Shang like this!" I pleaded with the dragon. I didn't want to embarrass Shang and my family by showing up to ("Hic!") the Disney Princess Ball hiccupping all night. Oh gosh, what if Shang leaves me for hiccupping too much? ("Hic!") Mushu interrupted me before I could lose my mind.

"Don't you worry about a thing. I know plenty of remedies for you." Cri-Kee, ("Hic!") my purple lucky grasshopper saluted me. He was also prepared to help Mushu cure my hiccups.

"Thank you, Mushu." I ("Hic!") smiled at my friends, glad that I had help.

* * *

Scratch that; I was not happy for the help. I regret ("Hic!") that I ever asked Mushu for help.

I was sitting in the store house as Mushu went back and forth ("Hic!") gathering ingredients for this supposedly magical cure for hiccups. I looked down at the crazy concoction that sat before me ("Hic!") in a cup.

"Are you sure this would work? What is it?" I asked. I don't think tea should be ("Hic!") bubbling like that. Ever.

"Are you questioning me!? Me, the guardian who helped you bring honor to your-" I quickly put a stop ("Hic!") to his rant by covering his mouth. I know if given the chance, Mushu will go on and on ("Hic!") with a rant that would last forever.

"Alright, Alright, I'll try it." I took a deep breath to prepare myself. ("Hic!") It smelt disgusting. Pinching my nose, I chugged the nasty concoction. A weird look must have been on my face ("Hic!") as I drank the so-called cure. I heard Mushu laughing at me as I choked down the awful drink. With ("Hic!") a shudder, I finished it and sat there to let it stew.

"Blegh, What in the world did you give 'Hic!' me?" I guess the cure didn't work like it was supposed to. I was still hiccupping. I wiped my mouth, ("Hic!") and tasted the ginger, peppers, and a whole lot of other flavors that I couldn't name, on my tongue. Giving ("Hic!") Mushu another glare, I watched as he kicked a box of dandelions and other common flowers out of the store ("Hic!") house.

"Your cure, of course! Stop doubting me. It takes time. I should know, because I'm the supreme guardian h-" ("Hic!") I had to stop him again, before his rant could go on to epic proportions. ("Hic!")

I glared at the red dragon before me as my hiccups didn't seem to vanish. "I thought you said ("Hic!") it would work, Mushu." I watched him as he rubbed his scaly head in thought. He even went so far ("Hic!") to curl his whiskers before going back to rubbing his head. On his left shoulder I saw Cri-Kee do the ("Hic!") same thing. I really think that Mushu has too much influence on Khan and Cri-Kee. Finally, with a snap of his ("Hic!") claws, Mushu turned to me.

I got a strange feeling that I should be worried about the look Mushu was ("Hic!") giving me.


End file.
